Forced Tears
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: This story is M for a reason! At least the first chapter is. I am sorry for this fanfic, but I need this out there for some reason. Summary: Lilly was unwillingly forced to 'you know what' and this story is how Humphrey helps her recover. Very bad summary, hopefully better story.
1. That's not Calculus

Forced Tears

Chapter 1:

Thats not Calculus

(AN- for all you Garth friends out there, you may have noticed a trend from my stories. I will go ahead and say it so you all can be mad at me, I don't like Garth! I hate his character. I just do. Don't ask me why. I'm sorry, but this is how it is. This is one of the three stories I mentioned in my dead world story. Please, well, read. I don't know if you will enjoy. I'm terribly sorry for this. I really am.)

Lilly's POV:

I look at the clock and back at my homework. It is six thirty, and this is due tommorow. There is no way I'll be able to finish this by myself, so I pick up my phone and dial my best friend Humphrey. After a few seconds of ringing he picks up, "Hello?"

"Hey Humphrey. You know the assignment we got in calculus? Yeah, I need some help with some problems. Can you come over?"

"Of course, I'll be over in a hour." He says.

"Thank you so much!" I smile.

"No problem. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I say. As I put my phone in my pocket I hear a car pull up and see the headlights through the window. I realize it is my boyfriends car, and I start to wonder why he came. I know for a fact he isn't going to help me with my calculus problems.

I open the door to let him in as he knocks. He doesn't have a happy expression on his face. I close the door and lock it. When I look closer at him, I see that His eyes look crazy and wild. "What's up?" I say suspiciously.

"Why don't I ask you the same question, _bitch_." He spits.

I take a step back. "W-what? What did I do?"

He takes two steps closer. "I didn't think you were like that Lilly. A cheater."

I take a step back. "I don't cheat on you! Garth, you are scaring me." I quiver, watching his very angry face.

"Oh really?" He takes two steps closer, a foot away from me. "You think being with Humphrey more than me is ok? You think flirting with him isn't cheating?" He growls.

"I don't flirt with Humphrey, please stop!" I yell, I take a step back and my back hits the wall.

"I can't have my girlfriend with another man!" He yells and grabs my arms, holding me in place.

My eyes widen and I struggle to get out of his grasp. I try my luck at aggression, and I aim to knee him in the crotch. His strong arm stops my leg, then he rears it back and slaps my face as hard as he could.

Tears fall out of my eyes, feeling the pain in my cheek, and I scream. "Why Garth!" I see a look in his eyes, and realize why he is really here. "Oh god, no please!" I panic.

He slaps me again, then forcefully shoves his mouth onto mine. I try to keep my mouth clamped shut as hard as I can, his saliva on my lips, and I keep struggling, harder now. Then he pinches my breast and I gasp in pain, and he uses that to jam his tongue into my mouth. "MMM!" I scream, pressing my hands on his chest, trying to pry him off of me.

I claw my fingernails into his face, but as I see his blood run down his cheek I realize I made things worse. Way worse. I scream and kick as he lifts me up. He slams me on the bed with such force the breath is knocked out of me. He reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a roll of duct tape. "No!" I yell and pull, but I am nothing compared to his strength, and all I can do is cry as he tapes my arms to the headboard of my bed, then my feet to the baseboard. "Please, Garth stop!" I cry, but he doesn't. He gets on top of me and makes out with my clamped shut lips. I pull as hard as I can with the tape, shaking and squirming, but it does not budge. I realize I am trapped like a helpless animal.

"I'll show you not to mess around behind my back Lilly!" He says. I stare at him, tears in my eyes, and I spit on his face. He wipes his face. "You just don't get it do you? You are at my mercy, and as of right now, I have none."

"Please Garth." I shiver as I see the intent in his cold eyes. "Please don't do this."

"Yes, beg, plead!" He says.

"Don't! Please!" I yell as he leans closer. "No no no n-mm" he places a strip of duct tape on my mouth.

Garth pulls a pair of scissors out of his pocket. "Now," he says, twirling them. "Let's get right to it, shall we."

I arch my back and struggle, but I cannot get away from this monster I used to date. He wields the scissors next to my neck, then starts to cut away my shirt. If I wasn't so scared I would have been upset, because this is my favorite shirt. But that is the least of my worries as he throws the cut shirt to the side. I wiggle faster as the scissors near my bra. "MMM!" My muffled yell echos in my head as I hear the snip and feel the cold air hit my sensitive chest. I no longer struggle as of now, I just lay there crying. It feels as this isn't real, just a blur. But as my thong is no longer on me, I know this is real. I just desperately wish it was not.

But Garth didn't do this to me just to stare at me naked and crying, and my heart sinks as my assumption is proved correct as I hear his belt buckle jingle. I try to run at this point, using all energy I have left to try to fight the inevitable. I feel his warm skin against mine, and I lock eyes with the attacker. I give him a pleading look, and he laughs. Then he rams into me, pain erupts violently, and I scream as loud as I possibly can behind the duct tape.

"Oh yeah, how do you like my dick, bitch!" He slams harder, and the pain forces me to cry more than I ever have. He picks up speed and power, and I never feel pleasure. All I feel is the pain and remorse for what is happening.

I lay there limply now, not moving. I can tell he is close to climaxing, and I think 'This is it. My life is ruined' he pulls out of me though, then releases his load onto my boobs.

I cry and cry some more, and I see Garth watch me cry. "Did you enjoy that? Teach you not to be a two timing bitch." He smiles and pulls his pants on, then leaves. The cold air hits my skin and I am helpless. Just stuck. I hear his truck drive off.

My face and bed sheet is wet from tears and his juices. I try to rip out of the tape once more, with a furious scream. But again it does nothing. So I do all I can, which is cry.

Humphrey's POV:

I pull up to Lilly's house. It is seven thirty-five. I stal out the car and lock it, knowing quite well how the neighborhood Lilly lives in is. I step up and knock on the door. The light is on so I know she is home, but she doesn't answer. After two minutes I decide she is in the back and she can't hear me, so I locate her spare key outside. I look right under the rock she told me, and it is there. I unlock her door. "Lilly?" I call out into the house. I faintly hear something from the room in the back, so I go back there. When I get closer I realize what I am hearing is crying. I speed up my pace to see what is wrong. I walk into the room and my eyes widen.

I see Lilly taped like an x, her arms and legs spread out. Her womanhood is wet, and so is her eyes. The tape on her mouth prevents her from speaking. I run to her side and see cum on her boobs. "Oh god Lilly!" I gently remove the tape from her mouth, and it just lets Lilly cry louder. I pull out my pocket knife and cut the bondage on her arms, then her legs. After she is unbound she still lays there, not moving. I run grab a rag from the kitchen, then run back. I wipe her chest off and lift her up in sitting position. She wraps her arms around me and buries her face into my chest. "Shhh." I comfort her. I lay her down again, then walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I go back to Lilly, and I find out that she will not move. She was broken from the experience. So I lift her in my arms and I carry her to the shower. I step in with her, shoes and everything, holding her up. She is shaking so much her own legs wouldn't support her.

The whole time I am comforting her. I rinse her off, and scrub her down with soap, trying my best to get rid of any smell. By the time I step out, she stopped crying, but she refuses to look at me. I dry her, then wrap her in a towel. I walk down the living room and set her down on the couch. I walk out to my car and grab my gym clothes that are in the trunk. I walk to her bathroom, dry off, then put those on me. I go to Lilly's room and grab her a shirt, underware, and pajama pants. I unwrap her towel and slip on her underwear, then the pants. I sit her up and put on her shirt. She never makes eye contact with me, and a word has not escaped her lips.

I lift her up again and walk down the hall. I set her on the guest bed and I sit next to her, and I stroke her hair. "I'm so sorry Lilly." Tears fall from my eyes. "This should have never happened." I can't bear to see my best friend like this, and I start crying. "If only I came earlier, I could have stopped this. Lilly, I'm sorry." I close my eyes and let the dam open. I feel her pain and I wonder why? Why would anyone ever allow something like this happen to someone like Lilly?

After thirty minutes of me crying, I tuck her under the covers. I turn to leave, but I feel a hand grab my arm. "Please." Her voice is hoarse from screaming. "I can't stay here alone tonight. Please stay." A tear falls from her eye.

"For you Lilly." I say, then I sit back down on the side of the bed. She scoots over, the first thing I have seen her do by herself this night.

"Lay down?" She asks me, with those pleading eyes.

I cannot, no, I will not say no. So I lay down next to her, and she leans her head on my chests in an embrace. I stroke her hair, feeling her tears hit my shirt. "I'm sorry Lilly." I say.

"It isn't your fault." She rasps. "You couldn't have done anything."

"But this never should have happened." I say.

"Shh." She whispers. "We will talk about this Tommorow." She says. She then falls asleep in a matter of minutes from exhaustion.

I fall asleep with tears in my eyes also.

(AN- I just want to say I read back over this and I cried.)


	2. Please Stay

FT2

Chapter 2:

Please Stay

(AN- I told you guys I was sorry. Trust me, the rest of this story will not be as.. uh.. forcefull like the first chapter.

Humphrey's POV:

I wake up in an unfamiliar place, purple painted walls, slightly cluttered floor. I feel an arm wrapped around my chest. I come to my senses and fully comprehend where I am and why I'm here, and a wave of sorrow splashes upon me. A small tear falls as I see there are some tears still on Lilly's face. I wipe them gently with my fingers. Leaning in I kiss her softly on the forehead, then wiggle myself out of her arms, making sure I don't wake her up.

Walking to the kitchen I open the fridge. I pull out bacon, eggs, blueberry muffin mix, oatmeal, and some fruit. I hope Lilly doesn't mind me cooking all this for us.

Lilly's POV:

My eyes fly open, and the space next to me is empty. It feels like Humphrey was here, but left recently. I start to tear up, thinking that he left me here. I can't make it alone, I need a shoulder to cry on. But apparently that statement isn't entirely true, for I start crying on my own. "Not you too Humphrey." I sob.

But then I smell bacon, and before I can register where he smell is comming from I look up and see Humphrey walk towards the bed where I lay. He brushes the tears off of my eyes and I smile a sad smile at him, happy that he isn't gone.

"I made breakfast." He smiles at me, then grabs my hand. I let the covers fall as he pulls me upward. I don't let go of his hand as I walk down to the kitchen with him, and I'm still shaking. He pulls out my chair, and when I sit he pushes it in.

He grabs a large tray off the counter and sets it on the middle of the table, and my eyes widen. The tray is full of food! Crispy bacon, warm muffins, boiled eggs and toast, oatmeal, and fruit. And in two cups is orange juice and the other two milk. I am now fully aware of how hungry I am, as he sits down next to me. Rubbing my foot up and down his leg, I grab his hand. "Thank you Humphrey." I say. "You are the greatest guy ever." I let a happy tear slide, and not one tear escapes unnoticeable to Humphrey's fingers, and he brushes it off.

"It's the least I could do for you." He smiles, and we start digging in. The warm food brightens my mood by a lot, and I keep rubbing Humphrey's leg with my foot the whole time I fill my stomach, and I can tell that he enjoys it.

I polish off a bowl of oatmeal and start going for the rest. Pure happiness swallows me when I finish all of my food. I can seriously feel my stomach smiling at me. "It was really good Humphrey." I say, wiping my mouth with my napkin. I stare into his warm eyes, and I get lost into them. I don't know how long I'm like this, but eventually I look away blushing. "Uh- you really outdone yourself with the food." I say.

"Thank you Lilly, I'm glad you liked it." He says. I stare at his face once again. This time I don't look away, but I grab his arm and bring him to the couch.

"So, is there anything you want to watch?" I ask, sitting the both of us down.

"The better question, is there anything you want to watch." He gently pokes my side, and I let out a giggle. "Lilly." He says softly.

I turn and look at his serious but caring face. After some pause, I say "yes Humphrey?"

He grabs my hands. "For as long as you need, I will be here and we will be doing what you want. This week is all about you."

I smile warmly. "So you will stay with me for a week?" I ask.

"I will stay with you as long as you want me to." He says.

I bury my head into his chest. "Then don't ever leave me." I whisper. We sit like this for a long time, staring at a tv that isn't turned on, just concentrating on the warm embrace.

Humphrey's POV:

I hold Lilly, who presses into my chest. I want to fufill her wishes and stay with her forever. I run my fingers through her hair and she looks up at me with her beautiful eyes. I gaze into them, not wanting to ever look away. She grabs my hands and I lock our fingers together. She leans forward and I do to. I can feel her breath on my lips, and we-

**_RINGRINGRING_**

Lilly pulls away, blushing, and grabs her phone. "What?" She says, slightly annoyed.

Lilly's POV:

"Lilly? Are you ok? You never miss a day of school." My friend Janice says.

"I'm fine, I just... don't feel good today." I lie.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that Lillz." She says. "Class is about to start, I'll give you the class notes whenever you feel better."

"Thanks Janice, I really appreciate it."

"You take care of yourself darling." She tells me.

"You too." I hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Humphrey asks me.

"It was Janice," I put my head on his shoulder. "We are going to have our notes taken for us."

"We'll that's nice." He smiles at me. "One less thing for you to worry about."

"Yeah." I blush, staring at his lips, knowing I was a few seconds from kissing them. I know we aren't an item or anything, but it just felt so right. So much so that I get angry at my friend for ruining it.

Humphrey looks around awkwardly. "Well, do you want to go someplace or something." He asks.

"Yeah, we could go shopping?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course." He says.

"Yes! Thank you Humphrey." I kiss him lightly on the cheek and we both blush.

"Uh-" he clears his throat. "Now, go get dressed." Humphrey smiles at me. "We will also need to swing by my house and pick me up some clothes."

"Ok." I bounce to my room. Opening my messy dresser drawers, I dig around until I find some short jean shorts, and I dig through my closet for a tank top and a short T-shirt that shows of a portion of my stomach. It isn't my favorite one, that one is gone for good. This reminds me of last night and I let a tear fall.

I shake my head and wipe my eyes. I unclip my bra and toss it into my clothes hamper. Sliding off my pajama pants and letting them fall into a heap on my floor, I walk to my shorts and slide them on. Then I pull on my tank, then the T. Looking at myself in my wall mirror i notice my hair. I quickly and thoroughly brush it untill it stays down and it is straight. Now i look into the mirror and I think that I look rather cute. I find myself hoping that Humphrey does too.

I step out of my room and walk to my den and study Humphrey's face. "Well? What do you think?" I ask, and give a small twirl.

"Wow! You are very georgeous Lilly." He smiles genuinely. This is a smile, I realize, that I have never seen from Garth.

"Aww." I feel my cheeks turning red. "Thank you." I purr, and we both walk out to Humphrey's car.

He follows and unlocks the car, and when I turn to look at him he has on an expression of happiness clearly written on his face. We both climb in and he turns the ignition. I smile and grab his hand as he steers with the other.

I start to wonder if this really can go somewhere. I look at Humphrey and I feel very good inside. I feel as if I may like him, like, really like him. And I still cannot forget when we almost kissed. My breath is taken away just thinking about it. I have known Humphrey for a long time, since the beginning of highschool, and I have never seen him like I see him now. I see him as a very loyal man, willing to do anythin for a friend. He cleaned me up after I was.. Raped. _Raped by that fucking shit excuse of a boy. _Fire burns in my chest as I clench my right fist. I want to get back at him, make him wish he never knew me.

But that can wait for another day, I'm going shopping! And hopefully I can get another cute top that I'll like. I smile when I think of dragging Humphrey into all the clothing shops, trying stuff on and seeing how he reacts to them, and I squeze his hand. "Isn't this going to be fun?" I excitedly ask him.

"Yeah." He says a little less enthusiastically.

I giggle and poke his side. "Trust me, I'll make it fun for you too." I say.

"Uh, ok." Humphrey is confused.

I laugh. "You'll know when we get to the fun part of shopping."

"Ok then." He smiles, and he drives on. We park and I hop out. I grab his arm and lead him through many stores. I eventually find a store with a very cute shirt I like. I go to the dressing room and order Humphrey to stand next to the door.

I peel off my T and tank, tossing them on the bench I pull on the store shirt over my bare chest. Once it is on I unlock the door and walk out. I find it so funny and cute when I see Humphrey's jaw drop.

The shirt I picked out is tight, showing all the curves of my upper torso, and purple. "Well?" I ask, trying not to bust out laughing.

"It's, wow, your, wow..." He stutters.

"Yes?" I ask innocently, fully aware of what I'm doing. I step closer to him until we are six inches from touching chests, and I can tell his breathing becomes irregular.

"L-li-wow-Lilly." He blushes, eyeing the shirt up and down.

"Hm?" I batt my eyes at him.

"It's.. beautiful." He forces a smile, trying hard to keep his composure. He leans next to my ear, and says, "You are going to wear a bra under that in public, right?"

I look down at my shirt and see two perky nips raised in the fabric. Yeah, those weren't out like that when I was in the dressing room. I cover them with my hands, "Uh..he he..yeah." I say, embarassed. To save him the breath of saying something else I dash back into the stall.

I pull off the shirt and fold it back, and I find myself staring at my naked chest in the mirror. I always used to feel bad about my size, but ever since my growth spurt thing my junior year they are satisfactory. I smile a little, then pull on my tank, then my shirt.

I step out with the purple shirt in my hand. "Final decision?" I ask Humphrey.

"You should definatley get the shirt." He grins.

"Good, cuz that's what I'm going to do." I smile. I buy it at the store register and get a bag with it. And the rest of the next two hours go on like this, hopping from store to store, and if I like something I try it on. Everything I like seems to satisfy Humphrey's liking also.

Then I pull him to the entrance of the last store we are going to, a shy smile on my face.

His eyes widen. "You don't mean.."

"Yes, your going to be the judge of my underwear." I blush and pull him into the Victoria's Secret. "This is the fun part."

He stands close to me while a rummage through the aisles, an uncomortable look on his face. I giggle and stroke his arm, "Don't worry, nothing here is going to bite you." I joke. "Okay, maybe I will." I smile.

He laughs, then looks slightly more relaxed. Whenever I grab what I was looking for, I pull him to the dressing rooms. I go in one and lock it. Stripping off all of my layers, I feel the cool air on my bare skin and it feels great. I savor this feeling for a few seconds, then I grab the clothes and put them on.

"Ok." I unlock the stall door. "Come in." I tell Humphrey.

I want to laugh so hard when I see his expression. If he though the shirt was hot.. Well..

"Oh-" he says, clearly shocked.

"What?" I ask, shuffling in place from my insecurity.

He clears his throat and grabs my hand. He turns me to where I'm facin the wall mirror. He points to my reflection. "That." What I'm wearing is dark red bra with a little bit of lace on the outside edges, and panies that are heavily made of lace.

"Do you like it?" I ask, feeling a little more comfortable at his touch.

"Do I like it? Ha- Lilly I love it!" He says.

"I don't know.." I say, tryin to squeeze out a few more compliments. "It might not just be me.."

"No, it is definatley you." He puts his hands on my waist. "How can you look at yourself in the mirror and not know that you are so beautiful?" He asks me.

"I'm not that great." I look away, sincerely sad this time.

"Lilly!" He tilts my head up until I look him in the eyes. "I am going to say this many times in the future, but I'm going to say it right now so it drills into your head, so that you will believe me. You are drop dead georgeous. From your perfect body," he trails his hand around my waist, back, and arms. "to your perfect personality." He locks eyes with me, and I lose it.

I start tearing up. "You really mean that?"

"From the bottom of my heart." He says.

He has broken the barrier. The barrier of insecurity and uncomfort. I know now that I will no longer be embarrassed around him, no matter the situation. I pull him into a warm hug, and he rubs my back.

"You are so sweet Humphrey." I say. And I start changing into my regular clothes. He spins around and walks out, closing the door behind him. I giggle.

"Thank you. So, are we done shopping yet? He calls ou from the other side of the wall. I finish putting on my clothes.

"Yeah, I've got what I need." I walk out and clasp his hand into mine, not referring to the clothes.

(AN- please review! I hope the first chapter didn't scare most of you away from this story.)


End file.
